Final: Finnick and Annie
by hiddenwallflowers
Summary: A little story about Finnick and Annie's final weeks together. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!


**(Hi guys! This is my second fanfic I've ever written! Eek! This is going to be the first chapter so if you like it let me know, and I'll write more! So without any further ado, here's the first chapter of "Final". Mostly Annie's POV, some Finnick.)**

Annie's POV

I awoke to a dark room. I thought, just for a moment, I could be back home. In Finnick and I's room, where I used to feel so secure. I haven't felt that in a while. I extended my hand to the right side of the bed, making sure Finnick was still laying there. I let out a breath when my fingers brushed his warm skin. I had only been in District 13 for a few days, and I was always paranoid Finnick would be gone when I woke up. I don't like it here much. I guessed I should be happy, and I am in a way. But there was a part of me that wanted to be home, safe, and in my own room. But everyone felt that way. I turned on the bedside lamp, rubbing my tired eyes. It was only 5 am. Oh well. I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I just stood in front of the mirror. I was disgusted with what I saw. Yeah, I had been here for a few days, but I had spent most of my time getting better. The bad thing was, I no longer had my medication, it was left back in District Four. I looked ratty. I had on a grey shirt and grey pants. But my overall appearance was bad. My hair, which was once very pretty and wavy, was still very tangled and no longer looked healthy. The bags under my eyes were purple and black. I don't see how Finnick acted like I was normal again. And as for my body..it was like I was no longer a person, but a skeleton. My face was sunken in, bad. It was probably worse when I had arrived here. Ever since I arrived, they've been shoving food in my face left and right. I was so small now. Smaller than I was before. considering that I was very petite before all this happened. I just shook my head and laid back down in the bed, trying to get some rest before my real first day in hell began.

Annie POV

"Oh, hi." Was all I could muster out during lunch. Finnick had taken me to meet everyone, which is the last thing I wanted to do in the shape I was in. So far I had met Katniss, Peeta Johanna, Beetee, and Delly. I didn't care for Johanna much. She seemed quite rude, and I could tell there was something between her and Finnick that was unspoken, but I didn't dare question it. I liked Peeta. He reminded me of myself. We all sat together, and when Peeta flashed me a small smile, I flashed him one back. Maybe we would be good friends. Neither of us really touched our lunch. "Eat." Finnick mumbled in my ear. I shook my head. "I told you I'm not hungry." I said quietly, sounding quite stubborn. "Annie, you have to eat, you're way too small." I could tell by his voice that he was angry, he was always constantly worrying about me. I just crossed my arms. He huffed a breath and grabbed my spoon, forcing a spoonful of some kind of mush down my throat. I just looked over at him, feeling overly embarrassed. Johanna was stifling a laugh. Katniss shot me a look of sympathy. Peeta just kept his head down. "Come on Annie, just be a big girl." That did it, that got attention. Eyes were on me. People mumbling and whispering. Finnick didn't mean to embarrass me. I put my hands over my ears, putting my head down, tears filling my sad and tired eyes. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't laugh. Finnick's strong grasp got hold of my bruised arm and led me from the table.

Finnick POV

I led her down the hallway. I just wanted to see her back to a normal state. I went into our room and closed the door, forcing her to sit down on the bed. "Annie Rose Cresta!" I started, clenching my fists. I wasn't exactly mad at her, I was mad at the Capitol. They had made her so fragile now. "I just need you to pull through, okay? Think you can do that?" I didn't realize I was practically screaming at her, and that I was completely taking my anger out at her. "I know you don't have your medicine and you don't have your teddy bear anymore but look at-" I stopped when I heard a sad, desperate sob. My facial expression softened as I looked into her green eyes, and I saw the hurt, the pain, and the anger. "Do you mean that?" She whispered, not daring to look up at me. "Oh, Annie.." I said quietly, sitting on the bed next to her, cursing myself for saying what I said. She jumped a little, her body tensing up. They had done so much damage. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, feeling her fight it at first, then she finally relaxed her body, looking up at me. It made my heart hurt to see how sad her eyes looked. "Finn, do you love me?" She murmured. "You know I do, my love." I replied, stroking her hair, something I had missed doing. "Okay." Was all she said, before she closed her eyes and curled into me. I wasn't about to let go of her. Never again.


End file.
